


Ran into my Ex

by RebaK1tten



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Comment Fic, Dave and Spencer starting out, Fluff, M/M, OMC in the past, bad breakups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer isn't quite over his ex.  Dave is patient.</p>
<p>From a comment fic prompt on LJ</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ran into my Ex

 “Crap, crap, crap,” Spencer says and pulls Dave behind the coffee cart.

“What’s wrong?” Dave asks, instinctively reaching for his weapon.

“My ex is having lunch at the restaurant across the plaza and I don’t want to have to say hello to him.” Spencer peers around and over Dave’s head looking towards the patio of the Italian restaurant.

“Then try to be a little subtle.” Dave takes Spencer’s elbow and directs him to a bench behind the coffee cart where they have a partial view of the restaurant. “So, who are we looking at?”

“My two o’clock. The guy with the short, dark hair in the dark green t-shirt,” Spencer murmurs into his coffee cup.

He looks casually across the plaza for a second. “Hmm, good looking man.”

Spencer looks at him sharply. “Surprised? Didn’t think good looking guys would be interested in me?”

Dave takes a breath and waits a second before answering, “Not at all. I’m just pleased that you know you deserve someone good looking. Do you know the blond with him?”

“Yes. And thank you, Dave. The blond is a drummer in a band. Jack, my ex, is a tattoo artist. He did some work on the drummer’s back. Then he did the drummer.” Spencer shifts on the bench so that he’s facing Dave and not the scene across the plaza. “Remember about six months ago -- that case in Ohio with the dogs? I got home early and went to Jack’s house and found them together. It wasn’t the best day of my life.”

“No, I guess not. So you dumped him, good for you.” Dave sips his coffee and checks his watch. They should be going back to the office soon. “Are you still in love with him?” he asks quietly.

Spencer inhales sharply and then shakes his head. “No. I don’t think so. When I first broke up with him, I was angry and hurt and all I wanted was to run him down with my car, back up over him and run him down again.  Oh, and move the wheel just enough so that I could hit a new spot every time,” he says, demonstrating. “Now, I think if he were in front of my car, I’d run him down, but I no longer want to jump the curb to get him. Progress, I guess.”

“That’s good, it does sound like progress,” Dave sips and leans back. “When you feel up to dating again, let me know. I think you should be going out with someone who understands and appreciates you, and is smart as well as devastatingly attractive.”

Spencer snorts and leans forward to watch the restaurant. “Great, you have someone to fix me up with?”

Dave sits quietly until Spencer looks over at him. Spencer raises an eyebrow and sits back on the bench. “Dave? Are you flirting with me?”

“Well, I’m trying to and since I’m told I’m quite good at it, I’m thinking it’s you.”

“But, Dave… you’re…I…” Spencer sighs and looks at his feet. “Really? Like a date-date?”

“When you’re ready. No rush. But we should get back to work now,” Dave says smiling as he stands, waiting for Spencer to stand as well.

“Okay, I will,” Spencer says, and nudges Dave’s shoulder with his. He doesn’t give the restaurant another look. 


End file.
